


They say the sun makes slick run off the back of fools and blood run from the mouth of opportunists

by Hestia_I_Am_Herald_To



Series: It's either hell or highwater [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Gore, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia_I_Am_Herald_To/pseuds/Hestia_I_Am_Herald_To
Summary: After the death of his abusive father a young man comes into contact with a 'fae' he had been friends with, after being pushed to his breaking point by their teasing he dies and then lives to regret the decision.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: It's either hell or highwater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205468





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you think you've seen this before, you have, i got snitched on to family and had to change accounts

A low whistle is heard as the blonde haired man rips weeds from the ground. Hot sun on his back as he wears a loose white shirt.

"Heard yer daddy died"  
the man doesn't answer, fingers digging into the dirt as he pulls weeds from the ground. Hot metal of the gun he strapped to his back burning through his shirt.

"Ain't seen you at the funeral"  
He stays quiet, movements becoming rougher as he rips weed from dirt, missing the root and having to go back and pull the rest.

"Is it cause yer scared he ain't done dead yet?"

"I Ain't scared of nothing, specially some drunkard who could barely tell his left foot from his right most days!"  
The blonde screams back, head whipping towards the person behind him. They let out a low chuckle, amber eyes meeting blue.

"Saying that bout your own daddy, boy?"  
They lean down to his level as they speak and the blonde feels as if something is stuck in his throat when their eyes focus on him. They knew what could happen if he was rude to them but they hadn't seemed deterred.

"man wasn't my father, didn't know him"  
They smile

"Ye lived in the same house as 'im"  
"I lived in the same house as my mama, he lived down the street with miss mary and that bastard child"  
The same low chuckle comes back, he sees sharp pearly white teeth peek out from behind their lips as amusement tinkles in their eyes.

"Ain't nobody ever taught you no manners boy?"  
He turns his head and moves to get up, pushing himself up with his hands and standing tall, they lean back up and stare up at the man towering over them.  
He's quiet so they continue.

"We've been friends for years"  
"I've known you fer years, we been friends for months"  
They laugh as he starts walking away, trailing behind him

"figure you could tell me you and yer daddy didn't do no talking, made me walk into a man's funeral and i ain't even know him.”  
"Nobody told ya ta walk in"  
He watches the forest in the distance, trees large and looming, the entrance dark, scarier than he remembered

"Figured i would see the man who made this little boy flinch at the call of his name"  
the man turns around again, rage in his eyes

"I aint no fucking boy! and i ain't never was scared of 'im!"  
"You was scared of him when he caught you and yer little boyfriend kissing in the barn"  
He freezes in his tracks but they keep talking

"Y'know which one i'm talking bout, lil darkie with the soft lips and curly brown hair"  
“Shut the fuck up"  
"ye think ya daddy was more mad at the fact he was a darkie, or the fact his son was a fag"  
He rips the gun off his back and turns around to them. They stare back at him, the yellow sundress they wore matching well with their coffee brown skin.

"You shouldn't be talking like that to a man with a gun"  
"i wouldn't, but i int talking to a man, talking to a boy who aint never known what to do with himself unless he laid his hands on yuh"  
the blonde practically growls as he aims at them

"These are silver bullets! i'll put em through yer heart!"

they laugh at him, the sound a deep eerie noise in their throat

"You aint even know if talking about ya father, or that lil fairy boy you had, do yuh?"

The sound of a gunshot rips through the air as half their head is blown off. They fall to the ground as he goes to say something but his words are caught in his throat as his hands shake. He drops the gun.

"Fuck- fuck- i killed a faeire , they gon come for me"  
he freezes as he hears something shuffle behind him

"you aint killed a fae boy"  
he's still as he sees them start to get up, body morphing, arms growing long and sundress splattered with blood. Half of the top of their head is still gone, he sees their body still moving, blood still pumping and flowing through their brain and face.

"You tried to kill something much worse"

Their jaw slackens and falls open, unhinged, sharp teeth much clearer as they form a broken smile.

It all seems, unreal.  
Until they step forward and the weight of what he did comes crashing down on him. He trips over himself as he races to the forest, voice caught in his throat as the monster is right on his heels. The forest remains dark and uncaring as he's chased. He doesn't look behind him as he runs but he feels them, grunts and growls feeling like they're right next to his ear.

"What? boy who ain't scared of daddy scared of lil ole me?"  
Their voice comes out hoarse and sharp, a gurgling heard in the back on their throat as they hunt him. He doesn't turn around as he swings around a tree into a path deeper into the forest.

He prays to god while knowing there isn't one that can save him. He feels sharp claws dig into his leg and he is dragged down, his hands rip and tear into the dirt for purchase as he tries to crawl away but finds himself too weak. He’s flipped over and forced to look at them. Blood is still leaking all over them, the top half of their dress is covered in it and smile at him.

“This gon hurt me more than is gon hurt you”  
They mock sympathy before going for his neck. Teeth catch the side of his throat and they close their jaw tightly as he screams. He pushes and kicks at them, tries to tear their teeth from him but it doesn’t work, he hears the crack of bone before the pain even registers. He shrieks as blood runs down his shirt and a burning pain blooms in his neck, the world goes black.

His eyes watch them carefully, they swish the black polka skirt around them as they twirl.

“What do you think?”  
His nails dig into the table as he stays quiet, they turn to face him, moonlight shining off their recently put back together face

“What boy? I call that an eye for an eye if you tell me anythin “  
He stays quiet as they move across the room to where he’s sitting, his fingernails digging deeper into the table wood.

“Oak is expensive round these parts, stop fucking up my table boy”  
They smile at him, teeth sharp.

“Boy mad cause I made him a monster? Like me?”  
They move their hand to his neck, he flinches as they chuckle and trace over the tendrils burned into his skin where he’d been bitten.

“Yer lucky they liked you ‘nough to bring you back”  
He stays quiet as they pull their hands back. Not entertained by the reaction they got, they push on.

“Yer lil darkie boy is gon die tonight”

“What!”  
He stands up, looking at them, finally.

“I said what I said, wondered too far, sat down on the wrong side of the creek to read and those lil whitey Edmond boys caught him. He ain’t dead yet, but you might wanna move a lil quick you don’t want the bad luck of the two men near yer dying so close together, someone might think yer doing it”  
They laugh as he growls at them.

“Choose, wanna fight me on that comment or wanna save yer boy?”  
The man’s blue eyes flash amber as he turns away from them and runs out the door. they smile as they pick a smoking pipe off their table. they light it and take a long drag before blowing the smoke out of their window.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning comes and the blonde doesn’t return. They aren’t surprised and don’t go looking for him, instead shifting into the form of a woman, shorter hair, darker eyes and smile marks on their cheeks. 

They put on a waitress uniform and leave the house, moving past a decaying body with shorter hair, darker eyes and smile marks on her cheeks.  
They step into a diner early as ever, the time card takes them a moment to figure out but they clock in. They move with the flow of other waitresses and head over to a table to take orders.

“Good morning ladies ma-“  
One of the women raises her hand up to stop them, fingers long and boney, fake gold rings looking tacky on her pale skin. 

“One second sista.”   
They hold their tongue as she speaks 

“My friend and i'd like some more time”  
They nod and leave the table. They continue moving when they hear the snapping of fingers and a long ‘Excuseeeee me’  
From across the room. They keep a smile plastered on as they move over to her 

“Yes ma’am?”

“Me and my friend would like tea, earl grey please and make sure it’s not made by one of your, sistas, I heard there is a lovely blue eyed girl in the back”  
They hold back venom in their throat as they nod and move to the kitchen

“The women said they want blue eyed girl to make it”

“They all do, just tell em it was” 

“Will she?”

“Lily? That girl couldn’t boil water if we handed her a pot full of it and turned on the stove”   
The woman ushers them away with the tea when she’s done. They go to set it by the women and notice they’re talking, staying quiet as they do.

“I heard those Edmond boys went missing”  
The first woman speaks 

“Really? I thought they were at the creek last night”

“They were with that-“  
The woman glances around before she continues speaking and they catch her eye

“Oh you’re back, quickly“   
They nod and set the tea down as the woman sits up straight and pretends to be uninterrupted. 

“That um- coloured fellow that worked with the murfey’s”   
“The one they fired?”   
“Yeah- the son says the boy was rehired last night and was with him the entire time. Swears on his life”

“Ya think he was?”  
“Maybe, that murfey boys swears on his life but I think that-“   
The woman pauses and glances around again, they catch her eye

“It’s rude to listen in to conversations that ain’t yer business” 

“Oh I’m SORRY! I just wanted to tell you I recognize you miss, I think I saw you and your husband just last week, and a few days ago I saw your husband and miss Mary! They looked real happy and he was buying her a bunch of gold rings, was one of em fer you?”   
The whole dinner pauses and the woman tightens her grip on the cup, face going red as they slip away quickly. They feel sorry for the person who will have to deal with her.


End file.
